


Day 178 - Englishman in New York

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [178]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A kind of blowjob, Eye!sex, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Science Experiments, Sherlock is brilliant, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>In this light his cheekbones were insane.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 178 - Englishman in New York

He watched Sherlock who was sitting at the kitchen table and worked with his usual focus on some kind of experiment. He picked up a petri dish and burned the content to ash before he added some kind of liquid with a pipette. It sizzled loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

In this light his cheekbones were insane. He looked every bit like an alien. John’s very own alien, stranded after his spaceship crashed.

John couldn’t stop looking. He looked until looking wasn’t enough any more and he wanted to touch. He _needed_ to touch.

Sherlock reached for a pickled steel pipe and carefully painted a fine line with the content of the petri dish on it. Then he got up and gently tapped the pipe against the table. It broke into two pieces. Sherlock turned to John, a look of triumph on his face.

“That’s how they got into the steel vaults, John. No need to blow them up!”

Then he noticed the look on John’s face, the longing in his eyes. He smiled one of those rare real smiles and walked over to his husband. John answered with a smile in kind and reached for Sherlock. 

They melted into each other with a kiss. Then John steered Sherlock towards the bedroom with a gentle hand on his lower back.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt needs an explanation. ;)  
> Atlin said, “I don't care where your brain goes with these prompts: Ash -> pickle -> spaceship -> blowjob for all I care, so long as you continue to write such wonderful things.”  
> To which I replied, “I feel strangely compelled to put all four words into one 221B now.”
> 
> Yeah, I admit, I turned the meaning of blow job slightly around to the blowing up of steel vaults, but I thought at the beginning this would be crack and it would end with the word ‘blowjob’ but then I started writing and no crack was happening and suddenly ‘blowjob’ did not fit as the final word. Sorry.
> 
> Also, the title. 'Englishman in New York' -> alien. Maybe this does not make sense to any one but me. ;) I love the song though.


End file.
